1. Field of Invention
The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for operating a lost mobile communication device. In particular, the present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for security of a lost mobile communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, mobile communication devices such as portable phones, pagers, personal digital assistants, laptop computers, or the like are becoming smaller and more portable. Unfortunately, this portability and size reduction increases the probability of an owner losing the mobile communication device. For example, a portable phone may fall out of an owner""s pocket or a notebook computer may be left on a plane. A person finding the mobile communication device may find it difficult to determine the owner and how to contact the owner. Also, the finder may also fraudulently use the mobile communication device. For example, the finder may make numerous long distance calls on a portable phone. The finder may also obtain confidential personal information about the owner in a calendar, datebook, or phonebook on the mobile communication device.
Thus, there is a need for suspending operation of specified functions of a mobile communication device if the mobile communication device is lost. There is also a need for assisting the finder of a lost mobile communication device in contacting the actual owner of the mobile communication device. These, and many other needs are satisfied by the present invention.
The invention provides an apparatus and method of operating a lost mobile communication device. A lost mobile communication device message is received at the receiver of the mobile communication device. Operation of specified functions of the mobile communication device are suspended. Lost mobile communication device status information is then displayed on the display of the mobile communication device. Also, an alert sequence can be enabled. The alert sequence can be disabled after a specified callback number is dialed. Furthermore, an operation at the input of the mobile communication device can be detected. A connection to the specified lost mobile communication device callback number can be attempted upon detection of the operation at the input of the mobile communication device. A found mobile communication device message can then be transmitted to the owner upon connection to the specified lost mobile communication device callback number. A ring tone can be provided at the mobile communication device upon connection to the specified lost mobile communication device callback number to instruct a finder to communicate with the owner of the lost mobile communication device.